Cupcake
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: TykixOC drabble


**Name: **Lilith Millennia

**Age:** Unknown

**Appearance: **Long brown hair, red eyes, 5'9

**Other:** created by the millennium earl as weapon against exorcists

* * *

"Tyki I don't have time to deal with you right now" I yelled at the tall Noah

"I'm hurt, you always have time for me" he said wrapping an arm around my waist in an attempt to make me pay attention to him,

"Ha, I **make** time for you mostly. I'd rather focus on me to be honest but you just don't stop till you get your way" I laughed,

"And that's a bad thing, little miss full of yourself?"

"I'm allowed to be, it's what I was created for cupcake" I winked and brushed him off as the Earl walked through the door,

"Lilith is everything ready ~ ?" The Earl asked, I'd been tagging the different Akuma gathered in Edo according to rank and level, there was going to be some big to do about getting all the generals in the black order, not that I cared or paid much attention to anything but myself.

When the Earl created me he made me from the DNA of Adam's first wife Lilith who refused to be subservient to Adam, she believed herself his equal if not his better and for that she was cast out of Eden and she ended up giving birth to the first demons which is where Akuma come from today,

"Almost Earl-Sama, NO level 2 is over there!" I yelled at some stupid level two wondering around with a stupid long face on him, "Tyki I haven't got time after this I have to find that god damn bastard Cross, he's in Edo somewhere and he's converting Akuma to do what _he _tells them. Go help Road with her schoolwork why don't you? She needs help with Biology" I said walking away from him.

* * *

"Finally some quiet time" I said settling into a cross legged position on my bed, "now to find that bastard Cross" I started taking deep breaths and let my mind wander, my _ability_ was something akin to meditation except I could focus on a certain persons aura and find them anywhere in the world, I'm also very good with weapons of all kinds, "where are you Cross?" I growled

**Knock**

**Knock**

I opened my eyes again to find what had just distracted me; Tyki was standing in my doorway with his shirt open at the neck,

"I thought I'd find you here"

"I'm still working Tyki" I sighed and closed my eyes again trying to concentrate, I let my mind wander searching all through Edo for Cross's aura which you'd think wouldn't be that hard to find in a country full of Akuma and one human but nope the bastard was hiding, "son of a bitch"

"What's wrong princess can't find him?" Tyki who was now sitting on my bed,

"When did you get there?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"When you were distracted" he answered smirking,

"Uh huh, so why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked moving closer to where I was sitting and running a hand up my thigh,

"I've told you before Tyki, NO!" I pushed him away and stood up, "you can go now" I said holding the door open,

"Don't think so" Tyki said shooting up and closing the door, he started kissing my neck,

"Tyki –ah- don't! No means no god dammit!" I tried to shove him off but he was stronger than me,

"Come on Lilith" he muttered in between kisses, his teeth brushed my collar bone and I moaned, "Seems I've found your week spot princess" he moved both his arms around my waist and we moved over to my bed.

Tyki moved his kisses higher along with his hands; he moved my shirt up over my head and pulled it off completely, he slid his hands round my back and undid my bra clasp in a snap,

"You're good at this" I said arching my back so the bra could come of easier, "-ah- Tyki!" I gasped as Tyki took one of my nipples in his finger and thumb and pinched lightly,

"Not so against it now princess" Tyki laughed

"Shut up you perv" Tyki kissed me on the mouth, tongue diving in and exploring everything it could; I put my arms around his neck and ran a hand through his hair.

Moving a hand from around his neck and undid the buttons on his shirt, throwing it across the room somewhere,

"Easy there princess" he smirked at me again,

"Is that all you can do smirk?"

"Oh no I can do so much more"

His hands moved down my stomach and undid the zipper on my jeans yanking them down and off, throwing them somewhere across the room, he ran his hands up my bare legs still kissing me,

"Don't tease" I gasped as Tyki's fingers brushed along the bottom of my underwear, "its mean" I smirked a little,

"Whatever you say princess" he pulled my pants off and slipped a finger inside, I hissed,

"Be a little gentler please?" I said biting him hard earning a happy grunt from him, "you like being bitten? Freak" I smirked again and bit his bottom lip as he kissed me again.

Tyki picked up the pace with his fingers and moved his kisses lower along my body, "trousers"

"What?" Tyki asked obviously confused,

"Take your trousers off stupid" Tyki looked down in confusion,

"I thought I already did" he stood up for a moment and took off his trousers and boxers then came back to me, "Ready for some real fun Princess?"

"If but fucking eventually I'm falling asleep here"

"Oh that hurts" Tyki kissed me on the mouth again and slid between my legs,

"Is it in?" I asked cheekily, "I can't feel anything"

"Maybe you'll feel this" Tyki said thrusting hard,

"Yeah, that I felt" I gasped

"Good" Tyki pinned my arms above my head and started thrusting again, harder, faster more intense than before.

We were both sweating and I'd lost all concentration or self-control I had. I dragged my nails along Tyki's back drawing blood making him shiver sending ripples through both our bodies, we'd been going at it for what seemed like hours when I felt a familiar sensation,

"Tyki hurry the fuck up!" I dug my nails into his back again and held on for dear life as my climax shook my whole body and I cried out, "**TYKI**" which I'm pretty sure everyone heard.

Tyki came shortly after I did and flopped down on the bed beside me,

"Still working princess?" he joked

"Ha, ha very funny"

"So here's a question that should have been asked earlier, why?"

"Was I working?" Tyki nodded, "The Earl wanted me to think of someone other than myself for half an hour" Tyki laughed, then something clicked, "The Earl told you to do this didn't he?" I asked

"Well yes, but that's only part of the reason" Tyki said lighting a cigarette and putting his hands behind his head,

"Another being you're a perv" I muttered

"I have many reasons, first you're the only girl ever to say no, second you were created with that perfect little body-"

"Thank you"

"Third the earl told me to, fourth I wanted to hear you call my name in pleasure-"

"Pervert" I hit him on the arm and stole his cigarette

"Fifth, I wanted to kiss you to be honest"

"You, honest, has the world come to an end already?"

"You're funny princess"

"It's what I can do. Now I have work to do so away you go" I kicked him off the bed,

"I'll be back later"

"I'll see you then cupcake" I blew him a kiss and went back to trying to find that fucking general

* * *

**This is for Hana since she shares the love of Tyki Mikk with me**

**Message&Rate**

**

* * *

**

**Watching: nothing, Listening to: Paramore – Decoy, Random thought of the day: Brownies :3**


End file.
